Matchmaker
Recap Robin does a story on a matchmaking service with a 100% track record called Love Solutions. Robin and Barney recommend Ted try out the service but he is not interested so Barney tricks Ted into going by telling him that his boat is sinking. Ellen Pierce, the woman in charge of the matchmaking service sees straight through Barney, knowing full well that he was not looking for a soul mate but was only seeking a one-night stand with a desperate woman (the alias he wrote on the registration form, "Jack Package," gave him away). On the other hand she states that she "can work with" a skeptical Ted and convinces him that she can truly help him find a soul mate in 3 days. After 5 days Ted wants to go back to Love Solutions and find out what the problem is. Everyone tells him not to "Ted out" about it (explaining that Ted's name is also a verb, which means to over-think). He returns to Love Solutions, only to find that his chances for finding a soul mate are zero. The closest match compatible with Ted has already been matched up. Ted sneaks back in and finds out she is a dermatologist and makes an appointment to see her. He learns that she is engaged and will be getting married in a few days. He tells her that if things change, he'll be available. She calls him up, and while he thinks things have changed, she merely informs him of something she spotted after his appointment. He reveals why he's been coming there, and she tells him to not believe in matchmaking services. He then returns to Love Solutions, and finds that because he has no soul mate (according to the computer), the company is ruined, as the 100% success rate no longer exists. Ted, however, has hope that he will find his soul mate and says she can help as she is now doing it for free. Meanwhile, Marshall and Lily have spotted an unusual creature in the apartment. When they first see it, they run away, with Lily believing it to be a , while Marshall believes that it is a . They spot it again, and try to kill it with bug spray and a phone book. They run away again when the phone book starts moving (meaning that the creature isn't dead), but got a good glimpse of the creature. The creature is described as having six legs, antennae, and an exoskeleton, but also has tufts of fur, whiskers, and a tail, and is roughly the size of a potato. Marshall and Lily call it the "cockamouse". Robin is skeptical of them, but eventually they catch it, and Marshall takes it to the . When Marshall arrives, he finds the "cockamouse" has escaped, and must still be in the apartment. Robin finally sees the creature, and throws a drink at it when the only way she can think of subduing it is by trying to get it drunk. Marshall arrives and grabs it and throws it out the window and to their surprise the "cockamouse" flies away until it tries to get back in the window. Continuity *While Love Solutions is unable to find Ted a match in this episode, the computer finally makes a match in the episode . *The cockamouse is seen again over five years later by Ted and his then girlfriend Zoey in . *In , there is an article about the cockamouse in the newspaper page where Ted discovers Zoey's op-ed piece condemning his work. Gallery Matchmaker.png|Ellen Pierce, creator of Love Solutions. The Cockamouse.png|The Cockamouse. Ted meets dr. O'Brian.png|Ted meets the only match Love Solutions found for him. Trap for the Road Runner.png|Marshall and Lily set a trap for the Cockamouse. Mouse can fly.png|The Cockamouse hits the apartment's window. Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *Ted asserted, that if Sarah's compatibility rate (9.6) increased by 11.45%, she would be a perfect 10. But he miscalculated. In fact, it is: 100%*0.4/9.6 = 4.16667%. 9.6+9.6*0.0416667 = 10 (Ted actually says that his 9.6 is 11.45% better than the other guy's 8.5) *Marshall describes the Cockamouse as being hermaphroditic like a seahorse, but since there are male and female seahorses this statement is not true. Allusions and Outside References *Robin compares "The Cockamouse" to the , insulting Marshall in the process. It is shown in later episodes that Lily and Marshall went to on their honeymoon to hunt for Nessie and that eventually Marshall was the one to capture Nessie in a newspaper clipping from the future. *Love Solutions, the dating service Ted uses, has many similar characteristics to the matchmaking site , as well as other matchmaking sites and local services. In particular, Love Solutions boasts a 100% success rate, which is similar in nature to eHarmony showing the numerous happy couples. *When teasing Lily and Marshall about their trap for the cockamouse, Robin says, "You think the Road Runner's gonna fall for it?" referencing the cartoons. *In discussing strange phenomena, Marshall names the , , , and . *Ted is described as looking a bit like by a potential date who was a big fan of the film . Music * - *Parallel or Together? - * - Other Notes Guests * - Ellen Pierce *Beth Lacke - Dr. Sarah O'Brien *Joe Nieves - Carl MacLaren *Nick Jaine - Sudeep Reception References External Links * * * Category: Episodes Category:Season 1